


Taking Chances and Classes

by RandyQueen



Series: Remembrance [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Harley Keener is confident, M/M, Peter Parker is a dork, Precious Peter Parker, Requited Crush, School, Taking Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Loneliness was a curse for Peter until a new student joins his classes and he decides to take a chance.





	Taking Chances and Classes

Peter sat in a class of people he didn’t know. Since the Vanished came back, the world hasn’t been the same. Families were broken apart, people died, others sold items that belonged to the Vanished, and much more.

Five years had passed but it felt like mere seconds. Divorces were ordered left and right for those who found someone else. The Vanished had come back to a future where their loved ones moved on or to those who had died during the Decimation.

All of Peter’s friends survived and were now five years older and in college. He was alone in school again, even more lost in the subjects that had advanced.

He sat in the back of the classroom to avoid others. Nowadays, he found himself not paying attention to what was being taught. It had caused his grades to go down and for more study sessions that caused him to be late to patrol. It was the other reason he didn’t sleep well.

The school had set sessions for the students who were Vanished. Peter hadn’t gone. He saw no point in it. The counselors hadn’t vanished; they didn’t know how it felt or how to offer the right help.

Sam had created an Avengers group for those who vanished, like himself. Peter went to one session. He realized that the others hadn’t seen him as a true Avenger and kept treating him as a kid. They forgot that he was one of the few to have had fought Thanos twice.

The teacher, Ms. Clayton, was speaking about something he wasn’t listening to. He ignored the person that had sat down next to him.

“So is this where you decide to brood all day?” A very familiar voice asked.

“Harley?” he turned to the boy. “What are you doing here?”

Harley leaned back in his chair. “Since we live here now, my mom enrolled me and Isabel into school. I took a test and got in.”

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Harley said with a smile that caused Peter’s heart to skip a beat.

That had started to happen more often, especially after they woke up tangled together a couple of weeks ago. He noticed that his heartbeat either elevated or skipped when around the boy. His face would heat up whenever Harley did something nice. He had also found himself wanting to spend even more time with him.

“It’s a very nice surprise,” Peter smiled back.

  
Most people seem surprised when they saw Peter talking with Harley. Some of the kids had known him pre-Decimation and saw his change in attitude. Peter paid no mind to them as he chatted with Harley.

It felt nice to talk to someone for a change. You never realize how lonely it gets until you talk to another person. Somehow, Harley managed to be in almost every class as him. Peter had his last period off and Harley had taken an extra robotics class.

In the time he was waiting, he went out as Spider-Man. He helped people cross the street, caught a robber, and ate a burrito on a rooftop. Close to the time Harley got out, he swung home.

Since he had left his window open, all he needed to do was crawl in. He took his suit off and made his way out the door and down the hall to May’s apartment. He knocked on the door.

May, surprisingly, opened the door. “Hey, Peter.”

“Hi, May,” He said as he pulled her into a hug. She lead him in and they sat on the couch.

“What brings you over?” May always asked that since he took an apartment at the other side of the building.

He shook his head. “Does there have to be a reason?”

“Peter,” May gave him a look, “you forget that I raised you.”

Peter slouched on the couch. “I don’t know how to tell you.”

“Is it about Harley?” May asked. An eyebrow had risen slightly.

“How do you always know?” Peter could feel his face heating up.

May pulled him to her. “I’ve been able to read you like a book, Pete. I know what pining looks like on your face.”

“Why do I always like people who never like me back?”

“You forget that Liz willingly went to homecoming with you,” May reminded him as she patted his head.

“Yeah, and her dad turned out to be the Vulture.” Peter buried his face in May’s stomach. “Harley is too good for me.”

“He would disagree with that,” May said. “He would say the same for you.”

He shook his head. “Harley doesn’t like me like that.”

He felt more than heard May sigh. “You always put yourself down. I happen to have seen Harley when he looks at you. It’s the same I used to look at Ben.”

“You think so?” Peter asked and he hated how small his voice was.

“Honey, I know so,” May said softly into his hair. “Life is about the risks you take. If you don’t take them, is it really worth it?”

Peter said nothing but hugged her tighter. She was right as always.

May returned the hug. “I’ve got to go,” she said. “I'm having lunch with Elaine and Isabel.”

“Okay, have fun,” he said as he stood up to let her leave.

They walked together down the hall. “Be careful of the construction,” he told her as she went down the stars. Elaine and her were using the money to renovate the lower floors and were planning to rent it out to people.

“I will, and take the chance!” she called back.

He smiled at her and turned around to promptly have a heart attack. Harley stood behind him.

“Take a chance on what?” He asked. His hair was pushed back from what Peter assumed had been goggles if the outline on his face was any indication. It made him look cuter than before.

His mouth took over before his brain caught up. “You.”

Harley looked shocked for a moment then smiled. “ That you should,” he said before he pivoted and walked down to his apartment.

Peter’s brain had to reboot. His mind processed the words before he chased Harley down the hall, calling his name. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a genius,” Harley opened his door. “It shouldn’t be too hard to figure out.”

“I don’t think I can,” he mumbled out.

Harley sighed and turned to Peter. “Pick a place and a time, dumbass.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Peter’s cheek.

The door closed as Peter’s mind race a mile a minute. Did he score a date with Harley Keener? Without noticing, his feet lead him to his apartment. He now had to think of a restaurant other than Delmar’s.

He sent a quick text to May

_**Spitey** _   
_I THINK I HAVE A DATE????????_

**_FlowerMay_ **   
_!!!!!!_   
_When and where?_

**_Spitey_ **   
_I have no idea, he told me to choose_

**_FlowerMay_ **   
_How about the Italian place a couple of blocks that we all had?_

**_Spitey_ **   
_THANK YOU SO MUCH MAY!!!_   
_I LOVE YOU_

**_FlowerMay_ **   
_Your welcome_   
_Love you too_

Peter flung himself on the bed and screamed into his pillow. Once he was done screaming, he shot Harley a text.

**_Dorkter_ **   
_Sunday, 6, at the little Italian place not too far from here?_

**_Future Boyfriend???_ **   
_Perfect, can’t wait! <3_

He was smiling like a goofball. He was so looking forward to Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my brain, I have written another fic. I am very surprised. Endgame has got me writing more and I also ship the hell out of Parkner. I am so ready to watch FFH, I've already bought my tickets.
> 
> More to come soon. Of course, there is, I have a date to write.


End file.
